Pokémon El Secreto del Lago/Inscripciones
¡¡Bienvenidos a las inscripciones de Pokémon El Secreto del Lago!!, acordaros de rellenar rápido y poner descripciones largas,so vagos :U(?) Ejemplo Nombre: Vera y Dulce MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Vera.png y Archivo:Cara_de_Dulce.png Personalidad: Esto no hace falta :3 ¿Le gusta alguien?: Dulce no se,Vera.... No se(?) Nivel de locura: Dulce es adfgtyjhr como yo,Vera es... -inserte aquí nivel de locura- Firma: La Diosa de lo PsíquicoArchivo:Espeon_Conquest.png 19:08 9 may 2013 (UTC) y link=The King of Spriters El tiempo nunca se detiene, ¡por eso tienes que hablarme cuanto antes!link=La ira del mar 19:10 9 may 2013 (UTC) Prota 3(reserva a charmi) Nombre: Estefan... ''' '''MM: Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Glaceon.png Personalidad: Alegre, divertido y un poco preocupado con sus amigos, si recién conoce a alguien ¡Es todo lo contrario! ¿Le gusta alguien?: No :U Asi mismo Nivel de locura: normalita (Dulce lo saca del nivel de locura permitido (???)) Firma: Archivo:Glaceon_de_Fuego_para_Charm.pngCharmi 45 Here´s to never growing upArchivo:VS_Glaceon.gif 16:34 11 may 2013 (UTC) Prota 4(reserva a sony) Nombre: Virus MM: Archivo:Virus_MM.png Personalidad: Es antisocial. No puede sentir nada, a excepcion de la margincación por no tener corazón ni sentimientos por ser "solo un programa". No se sabe si quiere a alguien, es muy cerrado al expresar sentimientos (o al menos, los pocos que puede sentir). Ansia tener mas poder para gobernar el mudno y bla bla bla, esos rollos patateros que tienen todos los villanos de destruir o gobernar y sus planes maleficos y eso. ¿Le gusta alguien?: '''Puede que Flash o Terabyte, incluso podría (no se sabe) sentir afecto por alguna otra Pokemon (no se sabe, lo cual, lo dejo a eleccion de los escritores, pero, que tenga una personalidad buenecica y generosa, anda) '''Nivel de locura: Una vez casi llegao a torturar a una ciudad entera arrancando cabezas. ¿Lo ves normal? Yo no. Podría ser debido a un fallo que tiene en la programación. Firma: Archivo: Sony.png Sony = Sonica = Ola K Ase? = Cyberchus = YO SOY TU MADRE Archivo: Sony.png 19:23 9 may 2013 (UTC) Prota 5(Reserva a Zoe) Nombre: Melodie :3 (se lee melody :3) MM: Archivo: cara de Melodie.png Personalidad: Es serie, pero muy, muy, MUY de vez en cuando se le va la pinza. le gusta usar la planta de su cabeza para asustar a la pipol~ Ama la conga, bailar la conga is her cryptonyte :3 Suele decir frases serias, luego algo estúpido x3 La gente suele decir "la fuente se ha secado D:" xDDD Su frase favorita es: Nunca digas nunca, a no ser que digas nunca digas nunca .v. ¿Le gusta alguien?: Sep, el de arriba (o la de arriba~ ?) ocno xD Un Archivo: cara de Flareon.png llamado Joel :3 Nivel de locura: Musha, pue' que demasié :3 Firma: Zoe-chan~ Dime algo YA! D8 Archivo:Vanillite_Pokesho.png Prota 6 Nombre: '''Amagius '''MM: archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Personalidad: 'Muy amable, dulce y le gusta ayudar a los demás, no tolera el mal, siempre quiere lo mejor para los demás y podrá dar su vida por ayudarles. '¿Le gusta alguien?: '''Naa, es un solterón guay '''Nivel de locura: '''Normal, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, a veces se le va la cabeza bromeando, pero suele controlarse fácilmente. '''Firma: 80px Nunca me des la espalda, o te arrepentiras... 80px 19:12 9 may 2013 (UTC) Secundario 1 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: ¿Le gusta alguien?: Nivel de locura: Firma: Secundario 2 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: ¿Le gusta alguien?: Nivel de locura: Firma: Secundario 3 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: ¿Le gusta alguien?: Nivel de locura: Firma: Secundario 4 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: ¿Le gusta alguien?: Nivel de locura: Firma: Secundario 5 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: ¿Le gusta alguien?: Nivel de locura: Firma: Secundario 6 Nombre: MM: Personalidad: ¿Le gusta alguien?: Nivel de locura: Firma: Categoría:Inscripciones